Revolution ( A NowakixHiroki Fan Fic)
by Koolbus
Summary: It is now 3058 and the world is in ruins. All beacuse of Anit-Tech Groups, they have taken over the world. Nowaki has had his mother taken away from him because of these people and must Join a rebel group. But what if the only way to join this group is being approved by the group s information broker? A man named Hiroki who has come back from the past and taken Nowaki s heart.


Chapter 1

This is the year 3058. You would expect the world to evolve more and that technology would have taken over. This was true, the war of 3040 was known by everyone around the world. Technology was at it`s peak, flying cars were created, teleportation was here, and almost everyone was able to have an ability that they could be prove of as well. However technology couldn`t cleanse the human race itself. Deadly sins did what they do best and took over; there was a group of anti-tech fighters who were able to breach the main system. They gained control over the robotic armies and took over the world. By the end of the war the population of the world was decreased by a whopping 85%. The anti-tech groups have been ruling over with the things that they so called despise. They use the technology to keep the remaining humans on this earth at their mercy. However in a world of darkness there is always a glimmer of hope. Not everyone is able to just stand down and whatever is given to them. There are always those who fight back. This is where this story will begin.

"Nowaki , you must meet with our information broker, if you wish to join this group. We cannot go without information, and in order to be provided with info our broker must like you. Understand?" A man sighed blowing out a puff of smoke. Nowaki cringed as the smoke cloud surrounded him. 'People still smoke these days? There were pills and things created in order help with stress, so why?' The man waved Nowaki away. The young man sighed as he looked at the paper that contains the information needed to find this 'broker'. He had really tried this time not to use his special ability 'The Eyes of Reason', this is his last chance to get into a group nearby, so he couldn`t take any chances. He would have to meet and use his power to get this broker to like him. He walked outside of the base into the red world. The air was mixed with the smell of rust and ashes, coloring the world in red and black. Pulling his mask over his face he used his cleansing device. Too much of this air could kill you in about five hours, tops. He looked up and saw the broken Uvi-Train Tracks that he used to get here with. It was about 50 kilometers in the air, so it would be best to start from the top of the base. With a light jump he teleported to the top of the base in seconds. He needed to join this group in order to find his Mother, and learn about the other person. Eyes glistening over he remembered his reason for fighting.

" _ **Nowaki-kun, you have grown so much!" His mother laughed patting his head softly as if he was still a child. He was 16 at the time, however he didn`t mind a bit of spoiling no and then. It was then when an explosion came from the room. There was a gas that soon emanated from the front door as it was opened. There stood a tall man with blonde hair holding a casting gun. Behind him stood another younger man, that looked like his son. The man had blonde hair as well as a weird smirk to his face. His father bellowed to the two blue-eyed people this: " You who have been taken over by the evil work of Technology shall be saved. If you refuse us then you DIE!". The two sat there stunned. " Get them into the car." The man laughed to two other men who had just came in the door. The Mother and Son were dragged toward the floating vehicle. Nowaki was numb as he saw the damage done to his town. His town was one of the rare ones who still had nature surrounding the technology, even though there was a way to have oxygen made artificially. Everything was burning, the chirping of the bird were now replaced with the screams and cries of people. His mother`s cries were now heard with the new chorus of sadness. Nowaki`s eyes darkened as he tried to focus, he had yet to master his ability yet, but the eyes of reason should reach his mother. " Mama." His voice was steady and their eyes locked together. The woman could only open her mouth, then close it. She knew she had to stand tall, for her son. It was her duty. Smiling she muttered, " Sorry, Nowaki. We`ll meet again, okay?" Nowaki`s eyes widen, did his ability fail?! His Mother was suddenly surrounded by a sphere of water, knocking the men off of her. She then walked to the man who was holding Nowaki down, and blasted him away from her son. Allowing the young boy into her 'Hydrogen Protection Sphere' she took out her transportation device. " My sphere will protect you while you transport. I love you Nowaki." His mother smiled kissing him one last time. " NO MA-!" Before he could finish his cry, there were blue sparkles that took his place.**_

He knew that she was alive somewhere in this world, he would find her no matter what. However the only way to do this would be by joining one of the rebel groups. He was always rejected, because he look 'soft', this was his last chance. Looking back at the abandon track that was still in the sky, he used the teleporting device in order to seemingly walk in the sky to the tracks. Long-travel could only word if there was a high amount of NG which stands for Naizim Gidious waves. They were man-made waves that were the reason for humans to break the law of physics and invent bigger and better things. There was always a little around here and there but the best spot to get NG waves would be Uvi-Train Tracks, the Uvi-Trains ran off of NG. Nowaki finally made it to the tracks, the looked at the paper. He then focused only on his destination. Sparkles of blue took his place has he ended up in front of an abandoned apartment.

 _ **He then ended up in the middle of an abandoned town, burnt to a crisp…the smell of ash recent. " Where am I…Mama.." He may be 16 but he was crying as if he was 5. Tears streamed down his face, as he bawled his eyes out. 'Why is this happening….why?'. " Hey, stop crying." A sharp tone came up from Nowaki. He looked up as he came into contact with hazel eyes…that were also crying. The man was older than Nowaki…he honestly looked like he was tears were borderline coming out. He look mad that Nowaki was crying even though he was doing the same. " You can`t let this get you down…this is the time to fight…crybabies aren`t allowed." The brunette sighed wiping the tears from his face. The soot from his hand got on his face. Nowaki was having a strange feeling in his chest. Even in this situation, he saw this man as cute. His crying face was captivating Nowaki. " Nowaki…is my name." Nowaki said in awe. Nowaki needed to know this person`s name…he needed to know. " Hey, kid no need to tell you my name…we might not see each other again…no reason to get attached, right?" The man smiled. ' Pretty' He thought. Nowaki`s heart fluttered in delight at this man`s smile. It almost gave him a warmth that calmed his soul, similar to his mother`s. " I`ll have some people pick you up and give you a home." The man said, as he went into his pocket looking for something. Nowaki watch his every move as if it would be his last. " Here, this world may be bitter, but here is something sweet." The man pulled out a small piece of candy, and handed it to Nowaki. Pulling Nowaki closer, the man used a clean spot of his shirt to wipe the tears from Nowaki`s eyes. " Well, goodbye, Nowaki." The man said standing up and leaving, the boy all alone.**_

Nowaki smiled at the past and knew he had to focus he would ever be able to see those two important people ever again. He teleported to the top floor, as it said on the instructions. He knocked on the door, and waited to be let in. A voice yelled out, " Who is it?". There was a hint of recognition that Nowaki felt in his chest. " Nowaki Kusuma, a candidate member for the MisuHanato Group." He said so that he could be heard even with the door as a barrier. The door slowly opened and Nowaki`s eyes came in contact with hazel ones. Leaning on the side of the wall, the man looked up and down Nowaki. Nowaki did the same, those eyes looked familiar. The man`s clothes were tussled and he looked like he was sleeping. He also had long brown hair, and slightly tan skin, he was pretty skinny as well. " May I ask you name?" Nowaki said, sticking his hand out. The man looked at it, then at Nowaki. He then frowned and said " _No need to tell you my name we might not see each other again."_ Nowaki froze. _**It`s him.**_ " But…. you never know,sir." Nowaki choked out, he needed to know this time, no matter what. The man stared at him them broke into a smile. "I guess you're right, Nowaki. Call me Hiroki." _**Hiroki. .**_ Nowaki burned that name into his head. " Come in…you want some candy?" Hiroki said letting him in.

' I am getting closer to my goal, I feel it. I must make this man mine.' Nowaki smiled.


End file.
